Tortured Jealousy
by MidnightForever17
Summary: Isabella Salvatore: Abused by Katherine for being the center of her brothers' world & turned into a vampire in 1864. What happens when she finds herself in Mystic Falls & finds a person that looks exactly like Katherine's her brothers' home?
1. The Return: July 1864

A/N: I do not own anything associated with The Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Return (1864)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

"Miss Salvatore?"

I looked up from my leather-bound journal and closed it shut at the sound of approaching steps I stood up and saw that one of our maids, Elizabeth, was attempting to make their way through the garden maze. She was halfway through but I sensed that she was a bit lost, so I made my way towards her after gathering my belongings.

"Forgive me, Miss Salvatore. I have yet to memorize the path to this maze," Elizabeth said with downcast eyes when I reached her.

Her formal manner made me halt but I responded, "No need for apologies, Lizzy. It took me quite a while myself."

Elizabeth smiled but it dropped at the mention of my nickname for her. "Isabella, do not call me that! If Giuseppe should happen to hear..."

I grinned triumphantly at her. "Aha! So this is the reason for your formality...Lizzy, you know I do not care what my father thinks of my being with you. We are friends, no? Practically sisters. You're the only one who I can truly have a conversation with. I see nothing wrong with that."

She gave me a devastated look. "Yes, nothing wrong except for that fact that I am a servant and you are the daughter of high-ranking aristocrat! Our friendship is looked down upon, Isa. We mustn't continue it. I will surely ruin your chances of getting married."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh please. I do not care to get married. I'm seventeen, merely a young naïve girl. I'm not ready for such a commitment."

"Naive indeed." Elizabeth muttered, still on the subject of our forbidden friendship. "If you wouldn't do anything about it, then I will."

She strode in front of me and led us out of the maze. I smiled at her childish behavior and followed her. "How so?"

"I shall not talk to you...informally or intimately."

I laughed. "You won't even last a week. The temptation will be too great. I'm your only friend for God's sake!"

"We'll see." She said stubbornly before turning more serious. "But for now... Mister Salvatore requests your presence at the main house."

"Do you know why,_ Lizzy_?" I said, not wishing to follow her charade.

She didn't turn around and we reached the house when she finally responded. "It's not in my place to say, but I did manage to see a young man in the study with your father, Miss Salvatore."

She gave me a look and I immediately knew what exactly the meeting was about. I frowned and sighed at the though of having to turn down yet another marriage proposal from a man that was years older than me and only wished to get his hands the Salvatore fortune.

"How delightful," I mumbled glumly as we walked up the staircase and stopped in front of the door to the study,

Elizabeth's eyes soften a bit when she turned to me and whispered, "Perhaps you should give this man one chance. _Just one_, Isabella. You never know, he might be the one for you."

"These men want nothing but to get their grimy hands on the Salvatore property and fortune, not my affections, Lizzy."

"Honestly I don't know why I even bother."

She blew out an annoyed breath before knocking twice on the door and entering herself. I heard her introduce my presence to them before coming out again and letting me in. She gave me an encouraging look and I smiled at her, silently thanking her.

Once I heard the door close behind me, I noticed two figures standing near a bookcase. The first one was my father and the second one, was evidently the young man Elizabeth mentioned earlier. From what I could tell he was tall and had midnight black hair, but that was all I could catch when he back was facing me, which was now presented as an advantage for me.

I caught Father's eyes and he smiled happily, which I found odd taking in account that he knew I did not care for marriage and will surely not accept this one even if he was handsome. I smiled back nonetheless and prepared myself for the next step.

I reached the two within a few seconds and I curtsying at the mystery man while keeping my eyes downcast. I recited the lines, I have now known to memorize, "It's a pleasure meeting you, sir, but with all due respect, I cannot possibly accept your offer for my hand in marriage-"

I was cut off with a loud laugh that came from my father, and I cautiously looked up at him. He shook his head at me while laughing. I shot him a confused look and I slowly righted myself.

"I haven't even asked for your hand in marriage, _piccola,_"

I gasped at the man's voice and I whipped around to face my brother, Damon.

"I do believe that would be incest," he said with a smirk.

I ignored his comment and ran towards him. "Damon! You're alive! You're here! You're back!" I threw my arms around him and he caught me with a grunt.

"Gah! You're getting pretty heavy," He muttered.

I swatted him and he laughed.

"You're seventeen, am I right?"

"Stefan is as well," I nodded enthusiastically as I pulled back. "Which reminds me...Does Stefan know you're here?"

"Stefan? No, I don't think so. I haven't had the chance to see him yet," Damon answered.

I turned towards my father, who was smiling at me, and silently asked the same question with my eyes.

"He hasn't got the slightest clue," He said. "He's been in town with his tutor since this morning. I don't expect him until dinner at the latest."

"Oh."

My mood damped a bit at the fact that Stefan wasn't here to with me to rejoice the arrival of our brother, but, selfishly, I cheered up considering that I had Damon all to myself for the afternoon and evening. He had always been my favorite brother even though I wouldn't dare mention it out loud for the fear of hurting Stefan's feelings.

"Come, _cara_. We have three years worth of information to exchange."

I turned to my father once again and asked for his permission to be excused, and he nodded in approval. But right before we fled the room, he called out, "Damon, our conversation isn't the slightest yet done."

I shook a peek at my brother but he didn't respond, instead I saw him roll his eyes. "I figured," he muttered.

He led us out of the room and put his arm on my shoulder, where my hair flowed down in loose curls. I shrugged him off quickly. "Damon, you're ruining my hair."

"Good, now I won't have to fight boys to keep their dirty little hands off you."

I stuck out my tongue at him, to which he responding by laughing. "Still childish as ever."

I crossed my arms in protest. "I'm not childish! I'm seventeen."

He grinned, "Physically. But I sometimes wonder if you are seven, mentally."

"For your information I'm very well mature, physically _and_ mentally. Father once had my tutor explain what makes men's downstairs go up and such."

Damon cringed and I laughed at his uncomfortable expression.

"Let's never return to that subject again, okay? In my eyes, you are still _Little Bell _no matter how 'mature' you say you are."

I smiled at my forgotten nickname. "Fine."

Damon smiled and led me to my room. "Good, now get dressed while I order the carriage."

"Why, are we going somewhere?" I asked enthusiastically.

Damon nodded but gave me no more information. He simply opened my door and guided me inside before exiting himself, leaving me to gnaw on my lip in anticipation. I cherished the mere thought of being in town and out of this house.

Father disapproved of my being in town. He believed a young woman, as myself, shouldn't be out in the streets with the possibility of being robbed or hurt. In the rare moments he permitted it, he ordered me to go with one of the servants or himself. Usually I went with Elizabeth but I couldn't now that he was suspicious of our friendship.

I allowed myself a small smile before calling out my maid, Mary, to help me dress. She came in quietly before helping me into a more suitable dress for the outdoors. She retied my corset, helped me into my skirts, and then slipped my favorite midnight blue dress over my head. She was careful not to ruin my hair. I thanked her afterwards and she left just as quietly as she entered with a timid smile.

I followed shortly after I retrieved my cream colored pouch that contained a few coins and notes and my white gloves.

I slipped out of my room and descended the curved staircase at a slow pace. I grabbed the railing with my left hand and watched my feet so I didn't step on the hem of my dress. I was almost halfway down when a small hand slipped under my right hand and guided my down.

It was Elizabeth.

"I call for a momentary truce," She told me.

I nodded when we reached the last step. "Alright."

She led me out the front door, where the carriage was ready except Damon was missing. We sat down at a bench and she started blurting our a million questions a mile. Her eyes were bright and frantic as she spoke.

"Lizzy! Will you slow down? I didn't understand a thing you just said," I laughed.

She shook her head rapidly and nearly shouted, "You accepted! Oh God, I'm so happy for you, Isa!"

I clamped my glove-covered hand over her mouth when the coachman, Henry, turned his head to us. Henry was nearly twenty-two years old with black hair and hazel eyes. He was one of several new servants Father had hired barely a year ago. I didn't talk to him much but I knew Elizabeth fancied him; they talked every so often and she would go on about how handsome and charming he was.

I saw from the corner of my eye that he shot Elizabeth a surprised look and I immediately knew he heard. I sighed as he hopped down from the carriage and made his way towards us.

"Miss Salvatore," He greeted as he bowed deeply. "May I borrow Elizabeth for a second or two?"

I turned towards Elizabeth and she shook her head in amusement. "It's alright Henry. Isabella is my friend. Sit with us."

He gave her a doubtful look and I smiled warmly at him and nodded. He sat down cautiously next to Elizabeth. I sensed he didn't seem to trust me.

It was silent for a few seconds until he blurted, "Elizabeth's told me about your kindness towards her."

I nodded. "A strange friendship we have, yes."

"A forbidden friendship," she reminded me. I shook my head at her.

"Mister Salvatore is content with this?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Not in the slightest. We keep it a secret but I'm afraid he's getting suspicious," I spoke. "I trust you to not to utter a word of this."

He nodded fiercely. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't think of it."

I smiled at him in appreciation. "Thank you."

"Good. Now that we're all friends, can I continue with the subject we were on before?"

"I second that," Henry said with a smile.

I laughed at their mischievous expressions. "Well, first, I did not accept such marriage proposal. There wasn't one to begin with."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He's my brother!"

"What?"

Elizabeth leaned forward to question me further but the front door creaked open and we all leaped upright. Henry raced back to the carriage while Elizabeth and myself stayed standing as Damon came into view. He walked towards me and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry. It took me a while to convince our father to let you go with me to town," he said. "A ratty old man old man he is."

I laughed and swatted him. "Damon!"

He grinned and pushed me towards the carriage. "Just get in the damn carriage, _cara_."

* * *

><p>AN: So this story will start in 1864 and then eventually we will have a time skip and move into present time. Pairings will be Bella/Jeremy even though my favorite pairing is Damon/Bella, but it wouldn't work out in this story seeing as they are brother and sister. Tell me what you think of this story, and what you hope to expect. Should I continue?

Review!


	2. The Reunion: July 1864

A/N: I do not own anything associated with The Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Reunion (July 1864)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV<strong>

The carriage shivered and quaked with every small bump it encountered on our way to town. Inside, there was an uncomfortable silence that came upon the both of us. My mind yearned to voice out the million of questions that bounced around in my head, but I didn't have the courage to speak.

I could see that Damon was in the same situation as me. He opened his mouth as if to say something but he would oh so rapidly close it shut after a moment's hesitance. Or he would simply look at me expectantly as if I should be the one to start the conversation.

I came close to speaking several of times myself, but I was suddenly nervous in front of him. Even though we had our playful banter just minutes ago, I was filled with doubts and insecurities. Had Damon changed over the past three years? Does he still love Stefan and I? Maybe he doesn't care for us anymore. Perhaps he's come back to say his goodbyes and then run out of our lives. He's leaving us!

I shook my head, aghast at the way my thoughts were heading. How silly of me to think that he's leaving. He just came back. He wouldn't leave, right? Right. He cares for Stefan and I too much to do that. He couldn't do that. I assured myself of my own worries and quickly thought of something to say.

"Stefan is to be wed by September to Rosalyn Cartwright," I blurted out. "You remember her, right?"

Damon immediately took interest. He furrowed his brow. "Mmm…Rosalyn. Is it that the girl I dared Stefan to push into the creek? She's blonde and has brown eyes…?"

I laughed. "You dared Stefan to push her into that creek by the house? Well no wonder he's having a hard time getting her affections. She's holding a grudge."

"I'll make sure I apologize to her," He gave me a sheepish smile before tuning serious. "What do you mean _trying to win her affections_? Is she not already in love with him if they are to be wed?"

"Not at all. She's resentful towards him."

Damon seemed to put the pieces together and ground out, "Father is making him marry her, isn't he?"

"Father didn't _make_ him do anything. Stefan agreed to marry her," I replied.

"Stefan will agree to anything Father says or asks," he pointed out before muttering, "I bet he's going to sell your hand to the highest bidder one of these days."

"No he won't!" I was a bit shocked and angered that Damon would think such thing. His whole mood had changed drastically. "He hasn't even mentioned anything of it."

"Probably because he's scheming of who to sell you to."

"He promised me that he wouldn't give me away to someone I don't approve of. He told me to marry whoever I wanted," I snapped.

"Oh? Well if he's such a do-gooder then why is he making Stefan marry that girl? Why doesn't he let _Stefan_ choose who he wants to marry?" he retorted coldly.

For this question I had no answer to. I fell silent as Damon gave me a smug, triumphant look. I was angry and disappointed in the direction our conversation had taken.

"Why are acting like this towards Father?" I asked angrily. He was acting irrationally.

"Acting like what?"

"Like you hate him."

"Maybe because I do? I always have, always will," he stated frostily.

I gaped at him. "But! He's your father. He's _our_ father."

"And?" He asked rhetorically with a stubborn tilt to his head.

"You can't hate him." I muttered pathetically as my mind suggested that Damon _had _changed. I was disappointed. My mind engulfed itself into my previous doubts and insecurities.

Silence came over us again. It loomed over us like an unwanted guest. The air was stiff with tension. I wanted to question him further on his hostility towards Father but I didn't dare break the silence now, not with Damon's temper still present. I decided to drop the subject…for now. We obviously didn't have the same views of Father, and there was no way of changing the other's opinion. We Salvatores all had that stubbornness that prevented us to be swayed.

I kept quiet instead, fingering the edges of my white gloves and looking out the small window, my mood dampening again. I watched as lush green trees and houses passed by, my thoughts going a million miles an hour.

We passed four or five estates when I felt Damon reach out and grab my hand. I turned to him expectantly and he gave me a tiny smile but I could tell it was a little forced. He was still a bit mad.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't be fighting. Not when I just came back. I'm ruining everything, Little Bell," he sighed out.

I softened at the mention of my old nickname. "It's alright. I guess now we know which subjects to avoid," I said lightly.

He smiled small again and let go of my hand. "So…what have a missed while I was gone? Anything interesting happen?"

I tried to think of anything that might be of interest to Damon. "Yes, a couple of families have recently moved into town. I personally know only three of them."

Damon looked interested enough. "Go on."

I smiled. "Well they're the Cullens, the Hales, and the Brandons. The Cullens are a family of five: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and their parents. The Hales are a family of three: Rosalie Hale and her parents. And lastly, the Brandons are a family of four: Alice, Cynthia, and their parents."

"They're your friends," Damon stated, noticing the soft tone I used when speaking of my friends.

I nodded. "Well besides the fact that they all live quiet close to us, Edward proposed to me this spring after Stefan and I finished our studies."

"But you didn't accept," he observed. "Why?"

I felt my cheeks turn pink as I remembered Edward's beautiful proposal and my inability to think right as he knelt down and produced a speech that had the butterflies in my stomach fluttering. I rejected his proposal and ran inside the house, not wanting to see his handsome face hurt. I slapped myself afterwards for being so foolish. I had wanted to jump into his arms and accept yet I declined hastily, irrationally.

I haven't seen him his then, seeing as I wasn't allowed to go to town. I regret my actions till this day and dream of what could have happened if I acted differently. We would have been married by now. My name wouldn't have been Isabella Marie Salvatore; it'd be Isabella Marie Cullen by now. I would have been in our house by now, enjoying his presence, and caring for him. Loving him.

I hadn't told anyone of his proposal and evidently he didn't tell anyone as well. The only ones that knew anything of it were my father and Stefan. Not even Elizabeth knew. There were no rumors or gossips concerning the proposal… Except for the daily ones that claimed that Edward and I should make a lovely couple if he was to court me someday…

I shook my head, snapping out of my short-lived daydream.

"I panicked," I mumbled quietly as I kept my eyes downcast. I felt the blush still burning my cheeks. I fingered the hem of my gloves again until Damon chuckled amusedly.

"You love him," he said with a mischievous grin.

"I didn't say that."

He laughed. "You didn't have to. You're an open book, Isabella. Your face just tells the whole story."

I ignored him and he laughed much to my expense.

"Alright. You've managed to fall in love while I was gone. What else?" He questioned.

I thought about it. "Hmm, I don't know that's all I've got. You'll have to ask Stefan. He's the one that goes in and out of town. You two can gossip like the old women you two really are when you see him," I teased.

He glared at me playfully before pinching my sides. I squealed in surprise and then squirmed when he started tickling me furiously. I started thrashing in my seat and laughed loudly. I tried to slap his arms away but I was weak from the lack of air.

"D-D-Damon! S-s-stop it!" I gasped between laughs. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! P-p-please!"

He stopped suddenly when the carriage came to a complete stop in a few seconds, alerting us that we finally reached our destination. I gulped in handfuls of air and coughed. I glared at him and sat up properly from my previous slouched position. I could feel my face red because of the little air.

I smoothened out my dress as Henry opened the door and extended out a gloved hand. Damon nodded for me to go first with a small smirk. I gave him a nasty look as I grasped Henry's hand and stepped out of the carriage.

Damon hopped out seconds later and offered his arm to me with a grin. I looked sharply to my left and pretended to be interested in one of the windows of a shop. I clasped my hands behind my back and started to walk forward, without bothering to look at Damon. He caught up easily and fell in step next to me.

"If you don't take my arm I'll take your hand and drag you around town like a small child," he threatened, with a smirk.

"I'm not a small child that needs to be glued to your side."

"No, you're right. You're a young maiden that every boy is going to want. If I let my baby sister out of my sight, the wolves are going to take you and eat you for lunch."

I let out a laugh at his comparison, but took his arm anyway. A little peeved but grateful I had a protective older brother like Damon.

"So where are we going?" I asked distractedly as I looked around me, noting how the streets were buzzing with activity.

"We need to go to the Post Office. I need to pick a few packages," he said already leading us forward.

"Well you know. Wherever you go, I need to go," I said motioned towards our intertwined arms.

He led us through the crowd of people roaming the streets and walked north, always making sure I kept up and was to his side. I knew he meant well but I wanted to explore the town freely. I figured he wouldn't allow that today but hopefully the next time we come he'll trust me enough to let me go on my own. Until then I'll have to endure it.

We were nearly to the office when a tall man blocked our way. He wore a dark blue frock coat over his waistcoat and held a medium size package under his arm. He had extremely defined features and hair that was parted on the side and combed back into smooth style. Similar to Damon's hair except the man had salt and pepper locks. I immediately recognized him as Mr. Hansford, one of Father's close friends. His eyes widened subtly as he saw the two of us, more specifically Damon.

"Damon?" he exclaimed with disbelief. "Is it really you? My, what a surprise! I had no idea you were back in Mystic Falls. When did you arrive?" He enveloped Damon in fierce hug to which Damon gladly returned.

He turned to me as he waited for Damon's response. "Isabella," he greeted as he took my gloved hand and kissed it. "How are you? Still capturing everyone's hearts are you?"

I let out a soft laugh at his last comment and he winked. "I'm well, thank you, Mr. Hansford."

Mr. Hansford turned back as Damon started to respond. "Just got back this morning, sir. I'm glad to see Mystic Falls hasn't changed much after three years."

"No, nothing changed, it'd be a miracle if something happened in this drab old town," he agreed. "How long will you be staying?"

"'Till I find myself a bride that wishes to flee from this town's dreariness," Damon joked.

"No need to search, Damon. The girls are still lined up, waiting for you to court them," Mr. Hansford replied with an easy smile.

"Still?"

"Well, before you enlisted in the army the girls wanted you because you were supposedly extremely handsome and charming. Now they want you because you're handsome, charming, _and_ a soldier." I explained.

"How did you come upon this _truthful_ information," Damon turned to me with a smirk.

"Stefan and I had to go through your thousands of love letters. There were piling up in your room," I laughed mischievously. "I think Father received a few letters proposing a marriage between our family and theirs even."

Mr. Hansford, who had stayed silent until now, let out a chuckle. "Well there you have it. You have thousands of brides to choose from, Damon."

Damon didn't reply.

Mr. Hansford looked at his pocket-watch and before giving us an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, you two are going to have to excuse me. I have to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to plan for the dance they're hosting."

"A dance?"

He nodded. "Yes, it'll be held at the Cullen Estate. Hopefully you'll still be here in time for the dance."

Damon nodded and I smiled internally.

"Splendid!" Mr. Hansford proclaimed. "May I ask for small favor?"

Damon nodded again.

Mr. Hansford gave Damon the package he held under his arm and said, "This is for your father. I planned to personally deliver it to him today but I'm afraid I'm a bit behind schedule. Can I trust you to deliver it for me?"

"Of course." Damon took the package in his free hand and Mr. Hansford said his profound thanks and goodbyes before we separated to our own ways.

Damon pulled me to the side before we could enter the Post Office and handed me the package. "Stay here, will you? Don't move. I'll be right back."

I started to protest but he walked away and entered the Post Office without another word. I let out a frustrated groan and sat on a bench in front of the window. I swear he could be so annoying sometimes.

I could see Damon talking to a worker and handing him notes if I craned my neck. He caught my gaze and maturely stuck his tongue out at me, which I gladly returned with my own.

We kept making faces at each other until someone sit down on the bench next to me. They let out a loud cough and I turned to see a familiar face.

My cheeks reddened instantly as his eyes met mine.

"Edward."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, the Cullens are involved in this story. Although, they are all human in this story so don't expect them when we have a time skip and go into present time (2009). I think its safe to say that Bella and Edward have feelings for each other in 1864, but they are not going to be together by the end of the story though. This is a Jeremy/Bella story if anything.

I made a cover for this story; it's on my profile. Also we haven't gone into depth of how Bella looks, I'm planning her to be blonde and have green eyes. As you can see in the cover, Kristen Stewart still plays Bella. Uh, did that make any sense? Check it out.

Review!


End file.
